Conventionally, there is known a light source module including a light source array in which a plurality of light sources are arranged in a matrix. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting display device that two-dimensionally arrays light-emitting units including light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and formed in a dotted manner and that configures and displays a desired letter, symbol or drawing pattern while arbitrarily combining the displays of the units. The light-emitting display device in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a wiring substrate in which electric supply wires to the LEDs are formed on both surfaces of the substrate and in which a through-hole passing through the substrate in the thickness direction is formed for each light-emitting unit.